A new life
by Mizuki29
Summary: a new stdent goes to the temple  and then something ... happens....
1. Chapter 1

**A new life**

**Andrea:Hi! my name is Andrea but you can call me Mizuki(Cause i like that name :D)One thing ... I DO NOT XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! Right now i will write da OC's. **

**Andrea Lightning**

**Crystal Darkness**

**Iskandar Speed**

**Michelle Sound**

**Crystal: HEY! Why do I have to be darkness.**

**Iskandar:Wassup girl...WHICH ARE LIKE SO LAME!**

**Andrea,Crystal and Michelle: HEY!GET HIM!!!!!**

**Iskandar: OMG! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Maid:Right...on with the story!**

**Master Fung's POV**

"Ok warriors..there will be no training today and tomorrow!"I said.

"Why?"said Kimiko.

"There will be new students today..coming later.Please tidy up yourselves."I said.

_Sigh..If only i could tell them that the new students used to come here.Until they left._

**Kimiko's POV**

"I hope the new students are nice."I said to Raimundo.

"Well even if they aren't i'll always be there for you."said Raimundo.

_Sigh..I wish the new students would come right now..I'm so want to meet them.I hope there are girls.I don't like being the only girl here._

**Master Fung's POV**

"They are here!Please come and welcome them."I said.

"COMING!!!!!!!!"they all said.

**Andrea's POV**

"I hope they're nice Crystal!"I said.

"I hope they're better than you three!"said Iskandar

"OH SHUT UP!"said all the girls.

_I wish i could stay at my old school.Sigh..oh well at least I have Crystal and Michelle.(sigh.. and Iskandar)_

**Iskandar's POV**

"Man!This is so annoying travelling with 3 so annoying girls!Except maybe Crystal...!" I muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"Michelle and Andrea shouted.

"Nothing..."I said.

**Andrea:OKOK!GIRLS STOP CHASING HIM FOR A WHILE!AND ISKANDAR COME BACK ITS TIME TO SAY THE MAGIC WORDS!**

**Everyone except Andrea:What magic words??**

**Andrea:whispers**

**Everyone except Andrea:OHHHHHHHHH! RIGHT THEN PEOPLE PLEASE...**

**Andrea:5..4..3..2..1**

**Everyone: PLEASE R & R!**

**Girls:CHASE HIM!!!!!!!!**

**Iskandar:HEY Mizuki!tell them..RIGHT..BYE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Andrea:Oh right! This story is lame yesyes i know but first try so PLEASE R & R!'**


	2. Chapter 2

**(If it is in Italics It either means its a flash back or a song)**

**Andrea: And we're BACK!With chapter 2!AND I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**

**Iskandar:That's always the worst part!**

**Andrea:When you're around it sure is.**

**Michelle:Hey Hey Hey! Don't start fighting,**

**Crystal:Yea!Listen to Michelle!**

**Andrea:Whatever,on with da story!**

**Iskandar:WAIT!**

**Andrea:What?**

**Iskandar:Nothing! HAHA!**

**Andrea:(chases Iskandar)**

**Michelle and Crystal: On with the story!**

**FLASHBACK!**

_**Iskandar's POV**_

_"Man!This is so annoying travelling with 3 so annoying girls!Except maybe Crystal...!" I muttered._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"Michelle and Andrea shouted._

_"Nothing..."I said._

_From my youngest years_

_Till this moment here_

_I've never seen_

_Such a lovely queen_

**Normal POV**

"Hey!We're reaching!Come on. Let's get our things!"said Andrea to the rest.

"HI!"shouted Michelle to the warriors at the temple.

"OH YES!There are more girs!Now i won't be the only girl!"said Kimiko.

_From the skies above_

_To the deepest love_

_I've never felt_

_Crazy like this before_

"Well.That makes us even.4 girls and 4 boys!"said Raimundo

"Hey!The new boy is kinda short !Don'cha think?"said Clay

"HEY!WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"shouted Iskandar.

_Paint my love_

_You should paint my love_

_It's the picture of a thousand sunsets_

_It's the freedom of a thousand doves_

_Baby you should paint my love_

"HAHAHHA!"laughed Andrea.

"Grrr..."mumbled Iskandar.

"So..Is there anybody called Master Fung here?Our principal in our old school said that we shoud talk to him the minute we reached here."said Crystal.

"Yes!I am here."said Master Fung walking down the steps.

"Hi!"said Crystal and Michelle.

"Come with me new students."said Master Fung.

"Stupid..."said Iskandar.

(The rest of the song)

_Been around the world_

_Then I met you girl_

_It's like comming home_

_To a place I've known_

_Chorus:_

_Paint my love_

_You should paint my love_

_It's the picture of a thousand sunsets_

_It's the freedom of a thousand doves_

_Baby you should paint my love_

_Since you came into my life_

_The days before all fade to black and white_

_Since you came into my life_

_Everything has changed_

**Andrea:Well!Thats the end..for now.By da way that song is Paint My Love-Micheal Learns To Rock.**

**Iskandar:LAME!**

**Andrea:SHUT UP!**

**Crystal:Not again...**

**Michelle:CUT IT OUT!Anyway..magic words time...**

**Andrea:5..4..3...2..1**

**Everyone:PLEASE R & R!**


End file.
